A New Cullen
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: When Emily nearly dies, Carlisle makes her his new daughter. But then she meets Jacob, and he imprints. On a vampire. A Cullen. Emily Cullen. JacobxOC
1. Emily and Imprinting

Emily's P.O.V

I followed Carlisle into his house. The burning had stopped three hours ago, and since Carlisle changed me and I didn't know where to go for blood so I agreed to be his new daughter. I was fifteen, and he had told me he had five other vampire adopted children at home, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. He also had a vampire wife, Esme.

"Carlisle, where's blood! I'm thirsty!" I said, my voice sounding beautiful. I clutched my throat.

"I've got some blood upstairs, Em. Go up. You'll be able to smell it."

I'm Emily. Four days ago I'd nearly died in a car accident and, Carlisle said, it was either this or death for me. So Carlisle changed me. I smelt upstairs blood, so I went up. I bumped into a blond vampire who looked a bit like me. But she had golden eyes, not red. She smiled at me.

"Let me guess. You nearly died. Carlisle. Vampire." I nodded. "Same as me, Edward and my Emmett. I'm Rosalie. Alice is the little dark-haired girl. Emmett, Edward and Jasper will tell you who they are." I swallowed, clutching my throat once again. "Oh, yeah, you're a newborn. I'll guide you to the blood."

Rosalie took me to a cupboard and opened it. She got out a cup and gave it to me. "There."

I swallowed several mouthfuls and the cup was empty. "Thanks."

"Next time you want blood, come to here." Then she looked at me, looking curious. "I wonder if you have."

"Have what?"

"Have a special power. Edward can read minds, apart from his girlfriend, Bella's, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and control moods. Me and Emmett are the normal kids." She smiled. "Go and _adventure_ the house. Wait, what's your name? And how old are you?"

"Emily, but everyone called me Em. I _was_ fifteen."

"Ah. Carlisle will probably call you Emily Hale, and pretend you're my little sister. And Jasper's. We pretend Jasper's my twin brother."

I nodded and walked around the house. I walked into a boy with a human with him. I sniffed and smiled. The vampire boy pushed the girl behind him.

"Who are you?" He said, protecting the human.

"Emily. Carlisle said I was gonna live here now." I could smell the human strongly now. She looked scared, and backed away. "Who are you?"

"Your new adopted brother. I'm Edward. And the human that you are trying to kill is my girlfriend, Bella." He made sure she was behind him and looked at me.

I held my breath and smiled kindly at Bella. She smiled back at me uncertainly. "Sorry. I'm a newborn. Clearly." I gestured to my crismon red eyes. I walked past her and Edward, still holding my breath. I heard Edward whisper to Bella "Wow. No other newborn would do that."

I walked round more and came across a little dark-haired girl bouncing upstairs. "Hi, Emily! I'm your new sister Alice!" Alice hugged me.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I can see the future."

"Awesome."

I ran faster than wind the the 'blood cupboard'. I got out a cup, finished it and got out another cup. I finished that one and was on my tenth cup when someone came up to me. She was clearly older than Alice and Rosalie, Edward and Emmett and Jasper. She had dark brown hair curled down just past her shoulders, and golden eyes just like the rest of the Cullens. Well, Cullens/Hales. Anyway, the girl smiled at me.

"You're clearly wondering who I am." She smiled again. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And apparently your new mother. Carlisle just told me about you. He said you, me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are going hunting tomorrow. And tonight."

"Okay."

**Several Months Later(Emily's NOT a newborn now!)**

Since I've been near Bella alot now I barely notice the smell of her blood. Alice told me Jasper took a long time getting used to the smell of her blood becausen he was the newest vegarterian(A/N Probably spelt wrong, sorry!). Now I was the newest.

Me and Bella were great friends now. I went round her house. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Em." I looked at her. She had her coat on.

"Where you going?"

"To my best friend's house. You can come, but there's a problem..." Bella trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them or anything!" I joked, but meaning it.

"No, no. He's-he's a werewolf." I still smiled.

"I don't care. I'm coming!"

I got in Bella's truck. "I'm driving. You drive so _slow_!" Bella pretended to hit me, but laughed and got in the passengers' seat.

I drove to where she told me and a strong waft of werewolf hit me. I held my breath and followed Bella to a garage.

Inside was a tanned boy, just wearing shorts, with a Quilete tatto on his right forearm and short black hair. I could smell wolf more strongly than ever.

He smiled at Bella, then looked at me. "Bella," he began. "Who's that?"

"Edward's new sister Emily. Em, this is my best friend Jacob."

I smiled at Jacob. "Hi, Quilete wolf,"

"Hey, the Cold One," he joked, using the name people used to use for vampires. "Or Pale-Face. Or Bloodsucker. Which one do you wanna be called?"

"I'd prefer Emily or Em."

"Okay, Em."

**Bella's P.O.V **

Phew! Em and Jake were actually getting along! But something was weird. Jake'd told me about imprinting. He was looking at Em like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time(A/N Stephanie Meyer used that 'expression' when Jake'd imprinted on Nessie, so I used it here).

After Em said she'd had to go home Jake said "Are you bringing her here again?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Jake. I've known you since, like, ages ago. You clearly like her, and clearly vise versa. And remember, you told me about imprinting. Have you?"

"Like I said, you'd know." Then he paused. "And, yes."

"Even though she's a vampire?"

"Yep." Then he thought. "But I'll have to ask Sam about imprinting on a vampire. I mean, they're our enemies and-"

"They're your enemies until you fall in love with one." I inturrupted. "Come on, Jake. They, well, the Cullens, can't be your enemies anymore can they? You've just imprinted on a Cullen. And I think Em knows you have."

**Em's P.O.V**

Edward had told me about werewolves imprinting. He said 'When they look at the person they've imprinted on it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

Jacob was looking like that when he looked at me. I ran to Edward. "Edward? Can I ask you something about wolves imprinting?"

He looked up. "Fine."

"Can they imprint on a vampire?"

"Yes.." He looked up again. "Why?"

"Bella took me to meet her friend Jacob, who's a werewolf, and he looked like a blind person seeing a sun for the first time when he looked at me." Edward looked at me.

"Well, Em," Edward seemed angry, growling through his teeth. "He's just imprinted on you."


	2. Angry

Jacob's P.O.V

I have no idea what Sam and the pack will say about me imprinting on a vampire. Tonight, when I was in my wolf form, they read my mind.

_Jacob! How the heck could you! _Leah thought.

_It's not something I can control, Leah! _I thought, angry.

_Still! Why didn't you smell her and run off? Idiot! _Leah thought, still angry one of the pack had imprinted on a vampire.

_Bella was there! How rude would that of looked! She's her boyfriend's sister. Who will probably kill me. _I thought, remembering Edward.

_Good!_

_Leah, Jake, stop fighting. Sure, it is weird Jake imprinted on a vampire, but he can't control it. So everyone shut up abut it. Though we'll have to listen to him think about her. _Sam, the Alpha, thought.

_What's the problem? You imprinted, and so did Quil and Jared!_

_On humans! _Jared thought.

_Everyone shut up about Jake and what he imprinted on! _the Alpha ordered, so everyone shut up about me. I sat, and Seth sat beside me, clearly wishing he could say just to me 'Sorry about Leah.'

I sloped off after an hour or two. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmie. Emily had told me her old mum and dad had called her Emmie, so I started calling her it.

I can't stop thinking about what Bella said. _You clearly like her, and clearly vise versa. _

Em's P.O.V

Edward went out about an hour ago, looking angry. Prehaps something about Bella? Nope. It's clearly about Jacob and me.

Jacob's P.O.V

Edward came to my house, practically seething with anger. "Why are you here, Cullen?" I asked, though I knew why.

"You know why. You imprinted on my little sister!"

"Well, she's not your little sister, she's just a girl that lives with you. She told me she already had six brothers and sisters in her human life, Safire, Sophi, Josh, Rayana, John and Ray." I said, remembering what Emmie had told me.

"Emmie?"

"Yeah, she told me her old mum and dad called her Emmie." Then I thought, _Yeah, she told me more about her than she told you and your family._

"Shut up." But he sloped, more like ran, back to his house.

Em's P.O.V 

Oh my god. Edward didn't tell me what he did when he went out, but I have the same gift as him, and I read his mind.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, running to him. "How could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Go to Jacob! And say all that stuff!"

Edward ran off, and I couldn't be bothered going after him.I tucked my bronze-golden hair behind my ear. My hair had gone from my normal sun blond hair to the colour of Edward's hair, bronze-y golden. With my hair, pale skin, and golden eyes I looked like Edward's identical little sister. Only I was a girl and my hair was in curly riglets to my waist.

I didn't want to be like Edward. I had looks like his and my gift was the exact same as his. I wanted to be me, but if I had to be like someone I'd prefer to be like Rose or Alice.

I walked to my room in seconds. I sat on the sofa, hearing someone run up the outside wall and through the window. I didn't know who until they spoke.

"Hey, Em." I looked up and saw...

* * *

><p>Guess who was there! Three choices.<p>

1) Edward.

2) Tanya(Their cousin, cause I could make it they've already met?)

3) Jacob

Or a fourth choice;

A member of Jacob's pack.


	3. Marriage & Fight

**Chapter 3**

_"Hey, Em." I looked up and saw..._

Jacob.

I got my guitar. "Hey, Jake. I was just about to sing my new song I made up."

Jake sat on the computer chair and swivelled it round to me. "Sing it then."

"Fine." I started gently playing the guitar.

"_I don't know what to do_

_It's like your face is a painted picture in my mind_

_I don't know what to do_

_When I see your face it's like I'm lifting a million miles to space_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know how to survive without you by my side_

_I don't know what to do._"

I looked at the next line and missed it out.

"_I love your sweet smile in your perfect face_

_I don't know what to do_

_Every time I hear your voice it's like you're lifting me off the ground_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do_."

"I like it." Jake said, smiling. He probably knew it was about him.

"Thanks. When I sang it in front of Rose she said it was a little bit repeative."

"Well, she wouldn't know talent or anything good even if it ripped her head off and burned her." I giggled. Then I remembered.

I sniffed. "If I was human it'd be my sixteenth brithday." I sniffed again, and Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around me. I leant into his chest and heard his heart beating.

"I know. When you turn like that.." Jake trailed off.

"Jacob, what are we going to do? My family are annoyed you imprinted on me and your pack is probably annoyed with you for imprinting on a vampire."

"Yeah. Leah shout/thought at me." I giggled again. Jake was exactly what I wanted him to be.

"Are you sure she doesn't like you?"

"Yep, she loves Sam."

"But he imprinted on Emily. And you imprinted on a girl called Emily too."

"No. I imprinted on a _vampire_ called Emily!" I giggled again, bursting into laughter. Everyone had probably smelt Jake, but they left us alone.

A few minutes later me and Jake were messing about, drawing random stuff like a lion exploding, when Esme came into the room. "They told me to check up on you. We thought you'd be lonely, but clearly..." Esme's voice trailed off, and I saw her nose twitching.

"I'm alright, Es. Don't worry, me and Jake're just drawing stuff." I said, and Esme went out. I rolled my eyes at Jake. "God, I can't even be in a room with you without them coming up to check on me like I'm nine!"

"That was only seven years ago." I laughed again.

After a few hours it got dark, and Jake had to go. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Emmie." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he caught me halfway and kissed my lips. He was burning hot. "Yeesh, Jake, are you on fire or something?"

He laughed. "No, it's a wolf thing. Bye." He jumped from the window and ran off. I was sure, if I could, I'd be blushing when he'd kissed me.

When I went back down Edward was there. I quickly tried to block my mind, but not quick enough. Edward saw what I was thinking, and looked disgusted. That was it.

"Edward." I made my voice deadly. "If I wasn't your sister then this family wouldn't be protected. Because in their pack others can't hurt the person someone in their pack imprinted on! So I'm safe and you're safe just because you're my family!" I ran off and listened to Alice telling them.

"I've seen it. Em's going to run off. To the Volturi."

"But she's going to stop, isn't she?" Esme said, her lovely voice sounding worried.

"I don't see her stopping. But... that time I saw Bella jumping off that cliff. I didn't see her being saved because a werewolf saved her. Perhaps a werewolf stops Em. A certain werewolf."

I decided to make sure Alice had got her power right. I ran to my room and jumped from the window. I knew where the Volturi lived. Italy. I ran away from my house and met Seth and Leah.

"Hey, Em!" Seth hugged me, but Leah glared at me.

"Bye, Seth." I said, smiling.

He said bye, and ran to the woods. I ran a little bit then sat down. Did I really want to go to the Volturi? Did I really never want to see Jacob again? I shook Jake out my thoughts. I ran more, then heard running behind me.

"Em! Stop!" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No. How did you know I was running anyway?"

"Seth told us and Sam gave me permission to find you, though I'd of gone even without his permission. What are you doing? Don't you know how much you mean to everyone, your family, Bella and, most of all, me. You can't leave. Apparently Alice saw you leaving. You are not leaving, okay? I'd die if you told the Vampire Royalty to kill you." I read his mind. _Don't leave. Please. Sam and Jared and Quil have never gone a day without seeing the people they imprinted on. You mean more to me than what Emily, Kim and Claire mean to them. Much, much more. I love you. I don't like your brother Edward, or your sister Blondie but the rest are okay. You're perfect. _But then I read his mind deeper and saw him thinking _But you do mean more to me than anything. I'd give anything for you. I love you more than Sam loves Emily, than Jared loves Kim, then Quil loves Claire. Don't leave me. I love you. And, because I'd be too chicken to say this really, will you marry me?_

Tears came to my eyes and I nodded. "I'll stay. And yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" Jacob smiled, and produced a ring box. I opened it and there was the prettiest ring ever. It was pure gold, with a real crystal in the middle.

"Yeah, I figured to go with solid gold, just because you're quite strong."

"How much did this cost?" I asked, transfixed on the ring.

Jacob laughed. "So I just ask you to marry me and give you a ring and the first thing you say is "How much does this cost?"" But then he looked at me. "About one hundred and fifty dollars(A/N I don't know if Twilight is American or English, so I went with dollars.)"

"Wow. I love it!" I put it on and it fitted perfectly. "I love you!" I kissed him.

"Ready to become Mrs. Emily Black?"

"I was born ready!" we laughed, because it was practically saying I was born for him, which I was.

"Plus, Emily Black has more a ring to it than Emily Cullen." I laughed again, and kissed him.

"So how do I tell the Cullens?"

"Just break it to them. Let's tell them now. It's morning anyway, I'd be a human right now." We ran to my house and raced in.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM! IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!" I shouted. Everyone came to the living room, even Edward.

"What's the 'big announcement'?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm getting married." I put my arms round Jacob's neck. "To my Jacob."

Bella was there, and rushed over to hug me. "Congrats, both of you!"

Rosalie and Edward looked disgusted. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were happy for us.

"Congrats, little sis!" Emmett said, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Emmett, get off! If I needed air I'm sure I'd be suffocating!" everyone laughed except two vampires.

"You're getting married. To a wolf." Rosalie said in disgust. I turned to her.

"You married a bear. I think I done well." Everyone laughed again, except Rosalie and Edward, and Emmett yelled "Hey!" but couldn't help laughing that he'd just been called a bear.

Bella whispered to me "You and Jacob'll be my brother and sister-in-law when Edward asks me.", even though everyone could hear her. Edward looked embarrased.

I whispered back "_If_ he asks you.", meaning it to be hurtful to Edward, but Bella's face looked so hurt that I had to whisper "I didn't mean it like that. I meant if he gets the guts to ask."

Bella looked relieved and said "Thanks."

I read Edward's mind. _I _will _ask her. When the time is right. Just because your disgusting wolf asked, doesn't mean I have to._

I leapt over to Edward. "Aplogise. Now."

"No."

Then I leapt onto his back, kicking him. He was much older than me, so I was stronger. He was like a hundred years old, I was like sixteen including my human life.

I bit Edward on his arm, and he through me across the room. The rest backed away, Jake looking worried. I heard him ask Jasper if he should go and help me, but Jasper said it'd be best if they left us to it. I bit Edward again, and he threw me against the unbreakable glass window. I heard Esme beg us to stop, but Edward still wouldn't aplogise. Then Edward bit my arm and I saw it did hurt. So he got thrown across the room. Then Edward threw me against the window again, and Jake got so angry he turned to a wolf.

"Jacob!" I said, kicking Edward away from Jake. "No. Leave us alone. I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob turned to a human and walked back to the others. But I'd got distracted. Edward threw me across the room after he bit me again. He threw me _through_ a breakable window, and I rolled over grass.

Then someone must of started to attack Edward, because Carlisle said "No. That's enough. Stop!" I jumped through the broken window and saw Alice on Edward's back, kicking him like I started of.

I giggled. "Alice. Get off him." Alice giggled as well, and ran over to Jasper. I ran to Jacob, who was bleeding at his arm. "Carlisle, why is Jacob bleeding?"

"After you went through the window, he got angry and tried to fight Edward then Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme and I had to try to keep them away from each other. Alice started kicking Edward, as you saw. And Emmett accidently made Jacob bleed. It's only a little cut." Carlisle added hastily, seeing my face.

I went over to Emmett. "Aplogise."

"Sorry, little sis."

"You're smart. Edward's not."

I went over to Esme. "We are still going hunting, aren't we?"

"Yes. Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah! Get a headstart!"

I ran to Jake. "Love ya." I kissed Jake, and ran to the woods, only stopping to jump over the lake.

Esme soon caught up with me, with Emmett and Rosalie. I caught her eye and she said "Edward's going hunting with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper."

"Okay." I heard a cougar near. I ran to it, caught it and felt the blood glide down my throat.

When I went back Alice was already sitting down with my Jacob and discussing wedding plans. She was planning for us to have a MASSIVE wedding.

"No, Alice," I said, sitting next to Jake and resting my head on his shoulder. "We'll have a _medium_ wedding at the very most."

"Aww. But I get to decide your clothes from now on if I let you have a medium wedding. Including your wedding dress. And Rose does your hair."

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Okay, let's go now! I mean, your wedding's in a week!"

"Fine." I couldn't even argue. I kissed Jake and ran behind Alice. I got in her car, and she drove to town. We got out the car and she walked to a wedding dress store.

I liked a long, filmy, snow-white dress with a veil and no sleeves. Alice said it looked a little tacky, and shoved a pile of dresses into my arms.

"Hurry up, Emily!" I heard Alice say when I was getting into the last one. This one was a sleeve-less, stormy grey, silky dress. I came out and Alice clapped her hands like a little girl. The shop employee said I looked great, and was I going to be a bride or a bridesmaid. I remembered I still looked fifteen, and said I was a bridesmaid. The employee asked who was getting married, and I said mine and Alice's older sister was.

Alice didn't let me see the price of the dress, but I read her mind. $50,000!

When we went out of the shop, I was seething. "Alice! How could you! It's fifty thousand pounds, and I'm only going to wear it once!"

"Well, you only have one wedding, I hope. It only took like a tenth out of my money."

"Oh, whatever. I'll be back later. I'm going to see Zafrina. She's awesome."

"No, you're not. She lives ages away! No. It takes over a week to get there!"

"Fine."

**Week Later**

Zafrina and her sisters Kachiri and Senna came to the wedding. So did Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, Amun, Kebi and Benjamin and Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, and Jasper had invited Peter and Charlotte. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna took a plane here as soon as I told them I wanted them to be at my wedding to Jake. So did the rest.

Our wedding was perfect. Rose did my hair so that it was curly to my waist, in perfect golden riglets. Jake's pack was there, even though they complained of the smell of 'bloodsuckers', to congratulate us. But the wolves and Tanya, Kate and Irina nearly got in a fight. Irina's mate Laurent was killed by Jake's pack.

**Three Months Later**

Me and Jacob have been married for exactly three months now. And we found out a one-in-a-billion thing. I can actually have kids! I'm pregnant with a little boy and girl. Jake and me have decided to call them Tom and Celsey(Kel-see).

I'm one of the only female vampires in history to be able to have kids. Carlisle says there was another one, Paula, but she was killed by the Volturi because they thought Paula had created an immortal child. Paula's child, Libby, was about to be killed, till they found out she would stop ageing when she was seven. But Libby said she didn't want to live without her mum, despite Carlisle to of offered her a home with him. Libby asked the Volturi to kill her, but she had a special gift. She was the best tracker before Demetri.

Then she joined the Volturi. But then they got Demetri, and didn't need Libby, so they asked her "Libby, do you want to be free, or die?" Libby had grown quite friendly with Felix, and he told her to pick be free. She did, but Paula's old vampire best friend Layla found Libby and said Paula had said if anything happened to Paula, Layla would be in charge of Libby. She went with Layla, because her mother had wished it, but Libby hated Layla's mate and adopted daughter, Mack and Rose-Mai. So Libby ran off, tracking down a coven. It happened to be one where Tanya, Kate, Irina and their adoptive mum and brother, Sasha and Vasilii, and seeing the immortal child reminded Libby of Paula.

Libby stayed with the Denali coven for a while, till she, Kate, Irina, and Tanya had to witness the immortal child and Sasha being killed. Libby ran off and found Carlisle. Libby now looked twenty, but would never die. Libby had plans, that she could become Carlisle's mate and live there forever. But by this time Carlisle now had Esme and Edward. Carlisle said she could become his and Esme's daughter, and be Edward's mate. But Edward and Libby hated each other, and Libby loved Carlisle. She told him all what she had done, all about her past and then said she loved him. Esme was out hunting with Edward when she started going on about her past. But they came back when Libby said she loved Carlisle, and Esme got angry. But she still let Libby stay with for a few years. Carlisle created Rosalie, who became friends with Libby. But when Carlisle created Emmett, Rosalie loved Emmett. Libby liked Emmett, but didn't love him like she loved Carlisle. She kept on hinting at Carlisle they could run away together, but Carlisle said no each time. Then Jasper and Alice came and Libby went across the treaty line and I think this was before Jake was born, but the wolf pack killed her. Carlisle told me all this. I hope that won't happen to Tom and Celsey.

**I'm having writer's block so very very sorry if this chapter isn't good. Me and my BFF Elle made up the Libby and Paula part. :) Hope you did enjoy! **


	4. Tom and Kelsey

**Chapter 3**

_"Hey, Em." I looked up and saw..._

Jacob.

I got my guitar. "Hey, Jake. I was just about to sing my new song I made up."

Jake sat on the computer chair and swivelled it round to me. "Sing it then."

"Fine." I started gently playing the guitar.

"_I don't know what to do_

_It's like your face is a painted picture in my mind_

_I don't know what to do_

_When I see your face it's like I'm lifting a million miles to space_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know how to survive without you by my side_

_I don't know what to do._"

I looked at the next line and missed it out.

"_I love your sweet smile in your perfect face_

_I don't know what to do_

_Every time I hear your voice it's like you're lifting me off the ground_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do_."

"I like it." Jake said, smiling. He probably knew it was about him.

"Thanks. When I sang it in front of Rose she said it was a little bit repeative."

"Well, she wouldn't know talent or anything good even if it ripped her head off and burned her." I giggled. Then I remembered.

I sniffed. "If I was human it'd be my sixteenth brithday." I sniffed again, and Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around me. I leant into his chest and heard his heart beating.

"I know. When you turn like that.." Jake trailed off.

"Jacob, what are we going to do? My family are annoyed you imprinted on me and your pack is probably annoyed with you for imprinting on a vampire."

"Yeah. Leah shout/thought at me." I giggled again. Jake was exactly what I wanted him to be.

"Are you sure she doesn't like you?"

"Yep, she loves Sam."

"But he imprinted on Emily. And you imprinted on a girl called Emily too."

"No. I imprinted on a _vampire_ called Emily!" I giggled again, bursting into laughter. Everyone had probably smelt Jake, but they left us alone.

A few minutes later me and Jake were messing about, drawing random stuff like a lion exploding, when Esme came into the room. "They told me to check up on you. We thought you'd be lonely, but clearly..." Esme's voice trailed off, and I saw her nose twitching.

"I'm alright, Es. Don't worry, me and Jake're just drawing stuff." I said, and Esme went out. I rolled my eyes at Jake. "God, I can't even be in a room with you without them coming up to check on me like I'm nine!"

"That was only seven years ago." I laughed again.

After a few hours it got dark, and Jake had to go. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Emmie." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he caught me halfway and kissed my lips. He was burning hot. "Yeesh, Jake, are you on fire or something?"

He laughed. "No, it's a wolf thing. Bye." He jumped from the window and ran off. I was sure, if I could, I'd be blushing when he'd kissed me.

When I went back down Edward was there. I quickly tried to block my mind, but not quick enough. Edward saw what I was thinking, and looked disgusted. That was it.

"Edward." I made my voice deadly. "If I wasn't your sister then this family wouldn't be protected. Because in their pack others can't hurt the person someone in their pack imprinted on! So I'm safe and you're safe just because you're my family!" I ran off and listened to Alice telling them.

"I've seen it. Em's going to run off. To the Volturi."

"But she's going to stop, isn't she?" Esme said, her lovely voice sounding worried.

"I don't see her stopping. But... that time I saw Bella jumping off that cliff. I didn't see her being saved because a werewolf saved her. Perhaps a werewolf stops Em. A certain werewolf."

I decided to make sure Alice had got her power right. I ran to my room and jumped from the window. I knew where the Volturi lived. Italy. I ran away from my house and met Seth and Leah.

"Hey, Em!" Seth hugged me, but Leah glared at me.

"Bye, Seth." I said, smiling.

He said bye, and ran to the woods. I ran a little bit then sat down. Did I really want to go to the Volturi? Did I really never want to see Jacob again? I shook Jake out my thoughts. I ran more, then heard running behind me.

"Em! Stop!" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No. How did you know I was running anyway?"

"Seth told us and Sam gave me permission to find you, though I'd of gone even without his permission. What are you doing? Don't you know how much you mean to everyone, your family, Bella and, most of all, me. You can't leave. Apparently Alice saw you leaving. You are not leaving, okay? I'd die if you told the Vampire Royalty to kill you." I read his mind. _Don't leave. Please. Sam and Jared and Quil have never gone a day without seeing the people they imprinted on. You mean more to me than what Emily, Kim and Claire mean to them. Much, much more. I love you. I don't like your brother Edward, or your sister Blondie but the rest are okay. You're perfect. _But then I read his mind deeper and saw him thinking _But you do mean more to me than anything. I'd give anything for you. I love you more than Sam loves Emily, than Jared loves Kim, then Quil loves Claire. Don't leave me. I love you. And, because I'd be too chicken to say this really, will you marry me?_

Tears came to my eyes and I nodded. "I'll stay. And yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" Jacob smiled, and produced a ring box. I opened it and there was the prettiest ring ever. It was pure gold, with a real crystal in the middle.

"Yeah, I figured to go with solid gold, just because you're quite strong."

"How much did this cost?" I asked, transfixed on the ring.

Jacob laughed. "So I just ask you to marry me and give you a ring and the first thing you say is "How much does this cost?"" But then he looked at me. "About one hundred and fifty dollars(A/N I don't know if Twilight is American or English, so I went with dollars.)"

"Wow. I love it!" I put it on and it fitted perfectly. "I love you!" I kissed him.

"Ready to become Mrs. Emily Black?"

"I was born ready!" we laughed, because it was practically saying I was born for him, which I was.

"Plus, Emily Black has more a ring to it than Emily Cullen." I laughed again, and kissed him.

"So how do I tell the Cullens?"

"Just break it to them. Let's tell them now. It's morning anyway, I'd be a human right now." We ran to my house and raced in.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM! IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!" I shouted. Everyone came to the living room, even Edward.

"What's the 'big announcement'?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm getting married." I put my arms round Jacob's neck. "To my Jacob."

Bella was there, and rushed over to hug me. "Congrats, both of you!"

Rosalie and Edward looked disgusted. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were happy for us.

"Congrats, little sis!" Emmett said, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Emmett, get off! If I needed air I'm sure I'd be suffocating!" everyone laughed except two vampires.

"You're getting married. To a wolf." Rosalie said in disgust. I turned to her.

"You married a bear. I think I done well." Everyone laughed again, except Rosalie and Edward, and Emmett yelled "Hey!" but couldn't help laughing that he'd just been called a bear.

Bella whispered to me "You and Jacob'll be my brother and sister-in-law when Edward asks me.", even though everyone could hear her. Edward looked embarrased.

I whispered back "_If_ he asks you.", meaning it to be hurtful to Edward, but Bella's face looked so hurt that I had to whisper "I didn't mean it like that. I meant if he gets the guts to ask."

Bella looked relieved and said "Thanks."

I read Edward's mind. _I _will _ask her. When the time is right. Just because your disgusting wolf asked, doesn't mean I have to._

I leapt over to Edward. "Aplogise. Now."

"No."

Then I leapt onto his back, kicking him. He was much older than me, so I was stronger. He was like a hundred years old, I was like sixteen including my human life.

I bit Edward on his arm, and he through me across the room. The rest backed away, Jake looking worried. I heard him ask Jasper if he should go and help me, but Jasper said it'd be best if they left us to it. I bit Edward again, and he threw me against the unbreakable glass window. I heard Esme beg us to stop, but Edward still wouldn't aplogise. Then Edward bit my arm and I saw it did hurt. So he got thrown across the room. Then Edward threw me against the window again, and Jake got so angry he turned to a wolf.

"Jacob!" I said, kicking Edward away from Jake. "No. Leave us alone. I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob turned to a human and walked back to the others. But I'd got distracted. Edward threw me across the room after he bit me again. He threw me _through_ a breakable window, and I rolled over grass.

Then someone must of started to attack Edward, because Carlisle said "No. That's enough. Stop!" I jumped through the broken window and saw Alice on Edward's back, kicking him like I started of.

I giggled. "Alice. Get off him." Alice giggled as well, and ran over to Jasper. I ran to Jacob, who was bleeding at his arm. "Carlisle, why is Jacob bleeding?"

"After you went through the window, he got angry and tried to fight Edward then Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme and I had to try to keep them away from each other. Alice started kicking Edward, as you saw. And Emmett accidently made Jacob bleed. It's only a little cut." Carlisle added hastily, seeing my face.

I went over to Emmett. "Aplogise."

"Sorry, little sis."

"You're smart. Edward's not."

I went over to Esme. "We are still going hunting, aren't we?"

"Yes. Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah! Get a headstart!"

I ran to Jake. "Love ya." I kissed Jake, and ran to the woods, only stopping to jump over the lake.

Esme soon caught up with me, with Emmett and Rosalie. I caught her eye and she said "Edward's going hunting with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper."

"Okay." I heard a cougar near. I ran to it, caught it and felt the blood glide down my throat.

When I went back Alice was already sitting down with my Jacob and discussing wedding plans. She was planning for us to have a MASSIVE wedding.

"No, Alice," I said, sitting next to Jake and resting my head on his shoulder. "We'll have a _medium_ wedding at the very most."

"Aww. But I get to decide your clothes from now on if I let you have a medium wedding. Including your wedding dress. And Rose does your hair."

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Okay, let's go now! I mean, your wedding's in a week!"

"Fine." I couldn't even argue. I kissed Jake and ran behind Alice. I got in her car, and she drove to town. We got out the car and she walked to a wedding dress store.

I liked a long, filmy, snow-white dress with a veil and no sleeves. Alice said it looked a little tacky, and shoved a pile of dresses into my arms.

"Hurry up, Emily!" I heard Alice say when I was getting into the last one. This one was a sleeve-less, stormy grey, silky dress. I came out and Alice clapped her hands like a little girl. The shop employee said I looked great, and was I going to be a bride or a bridesmaid. I remembered I still looked fifteen, and said I was a bridesmaid. The employee asked who was getting married, and I said mine and Alice's older sister was.

Alice didn't let me see the price of the dress, but I read her mind. $50,000!

When we went out of the shop, I was seething. "Alice! How could you! It's fifty thousand pounds, and I'm only going to wear it once!"

"Well, you only have one wedding, I hope. It only took like a tenth out of my money."

"Oh, whatever. I'll be back later. I'm going to see Zafrina. She's awesome."

"No, you're not. She lives ages away! No. It takes over a week to get there!"

"Fine."

**Week Later**

Zafrina and her sisters Kachiri and Senna came to the wedding. So did Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, Amun, Kebi and Benjamin and Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, and Jasper had invited Peter and Charlotte. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna took a plane here as soon as I told them I wanted them to be at my wedding to Jake. So did the rest.

Our wedding was perfect. Rose did my hair so that it was curly to my waist, in perfect golden riglets. Jake's pack was there, even though they complained of the smell of 'bloodsuckers', to congratulate us. But the wolves and Tanya, Kate and Irina nearly got in a fight. Irina's mate Laurent was killed by Jake's pack.

**Three Months Later**

Me and Jacob have been married for exactly three months now. And we found out a one-in-a-billion thing. I can actually have kids! I'm pregnant with a little boy and girl. Jake and me have decided to call them Tom and Kelsey.

I'm one of the only female vampires in history to be able to have kids. Carlisle says there was another one, Paula, but she was killed by the Volturi because they thought Paula had created an immortal child. Paula's child, Libby, was about to be killed, till they found out she would stop ageing when she was seven. But Libby said she didn't want to live without her mum, despite Carlisle to of offered her a home with him. Libby asked the Volturi to kill her, but she had a special gift. She was the best tracker before Demetri.

Then she joined the Volturi. But then they got Demetri, and didn't need Libby, so they asked her "Libby, do you want to be free, or die?" Libby had grown quite friendly with Felix, and he told her to pick be free. She did, but Paula's old vampire best friend Layla found Libby and said Paula had said if anything happened to Paula, Layla would be in charge of Libby. She went with Layla, because her mother had wished it, but Libby hated Layla's mate and adopted daughter, Mack and Rose-Mai. So Libby ran off, tracking down a coven. It happened to be one where Tanya, Kate, Irina and their adoptive mum and brother, Sasha and Vasilii, and seeing the immortal child reminded Libby of Paula.

Libby stayed with the Denali coven for a while, till she, Kate, Irina, and Tanya had to witness the immortal child and Sasha being killed. Libby ran off and found Carlisle. Libby now looked twenty, but would never die. Libby had plans, that she could become Carlisle's mate and live there forever. But by this time Carlisle now had Esme and Edward. Carlisle said she could become his and Esme's daughter, and be Edward's mate. But Edward and Libby hated each other, and Libby loved Carlisle. She told him all what she had done, all about her past and then said she loved him. Esme was out hunting with Edward when she started going on about her past. But they came back when Libby said she loved Carlisle, and Esme got angry. But she still let Libby stay with for a few years. Carlisle created Rosalie, who became friends with Libby. But when Carlisle created Emmett, Rosalie loved Emmett. Libby liked Emmett, but didn't love him like she loved Carlisle. She kept on hinting at Carlisle they could run away together, but Carlisle said no each time. Then Jasper and Alice came and Libby went across the treaty line and I think this was before Jake was born, but the wolf pack killed her. Carlisle told me all this. I hope that won't happen to Tom and Kelsey.

Rosalie has been an even greater sister to me, and I know she'll be an awesome auntie. She looks after me, holds my hand when Carlisle takes tests or tells me the results and gives me whatever I need. She doesn't even say anything about me being married to Jake.

The tests Carlisle keeps taking on my unborn babies show Tom's weaker than Kelsey. And that means he's most likely to die than to be born. I cried when I found out. I mean, my baby boy is probably going to die when his twin sister is going to live. Well, I'll at least make sure Kelsey knows she had a twin brother.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Emily?"

"Are you sure my little Tom will die? Or is there something you can do?"

"Well, if you want to live, then only one of the kids can come to the world, and if you pick Tom, he's too weak so he'd probably die a few hours or days after he was born. So if you want a child, it's better to pick Kelsey."

"I'd rather die than one of my children die."

"Well, Em. Think about it. If you died, think about Jacob. Tom will die, so it would be like you wasted your life just for him to see the world for a few hours or days. So, think, Jacob could either have just Kelsey, or have you and Kelsey. I think he'd rather want you and Kelsey than you die just for a kid who won't even live to be six months old."

"Okay. I should think about my Jake. But if there was a chance Tom would live, then-"

"No, Em. I checked it with another vampire doctor, and he said Tom would die either way. I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

**I'm having writer's block so very very sorry if this chapter isn't good. Me and my BFF Elle made up the Libby and Paula part. :) Hope you did enjoy! **


End file.
